Hispania Hetare
by DWKanime15
Summary: Cogi el titulo de dA pero no tienen na k ver. La mayoria de historias de hetalia tratan sobre los paises y sus cosas. Pero esta es diferente. Esta no va de naciones sino de las comunidades autonomas de España. Cada capitulo va separado del anterior. Fútbol, historia y otras muxas cosas se mezclan aki tendre k investigar . Informacion física y nombres en perfil próximamente.
1. Chapter 1

**Hispania Hetare**

**Capítulo 1: Euskadiko depresioa**

* * *

- Bien comencemos la reunión. El primer punto es... no me acuerdo- dijo Madrid

- Pues así vamos muy bien- gruñó desde el otro lado Castilla-León

- Bien dicho, hermanito- sonrió Castilla-La Mancha que estaba a su lado

- No sabía que hoy era el día mundial de meterse con Madrid- dijo con burla Aragón.

Aun así Madrid seguía sin recordar el punto del día, aunque también ¿no estaba todo muy tranquilo hoy?

Miró a su alrededor. Aparte de las Castillas y de Aragón, estaban Canarias, Ceuta, su gemela Melilla, Extremadura, Murcia, Valencia (Comunidad Valenciana), Baleares, Andalucía, La Rioja y Navarra.

- Espera un momento, somos... -se pone a contar- somos 14 y deberíamos ser 19. Claro, por eso todo está tan tranquilo- pensó Madrid

Claro, faltaban Euskadi, Cataluña, Galicia, Asturias y Cantabria. ¿Dónde narices se habían metido? Hasta que la puerta se abrió.

- Bo día- dijo Galicia bostezando nada más entrar por la puerta y tras ella los demás.

- Pero, ¿qué horas son estas de llegar?- chilló Castilla-León

- Déjalos, no ves que han dormido mal- dijo Aragón con calma

La verdad es que era cierto. Las cuatro comunidades tenían grandes ojeras y no paraban de bostezar. Y aun faltaba una: Euskadi.

- ¿Dónde está País Vasco?- preguntó Madrid

- Euskadi no va a venir y creo que tú sabes por qué- respondió Catalunya de mala gana.

- ¿Y por qué iba yo a saberlo, Catalu**ñ**a? - dijo Madrid remarcando la ñ

- És Catalu**ny**a, imbècil - respondió Catalunya

Madrid intentó recordar que podía haber hecho... Ah, sí. La final de la Europa League de ayer. Claro, los vascos son muy cerrados con su fútbol. Sobre todo si son del Athletic.

- ¿Por casualidad, no fue el 3-0 del Atlético de ayer, no?- preguntó Madrid

- Sabiendo como es Euskadi con el Athletic, ¿tu que crees?- respondió Asturias

- Que sí, que ha sido eso. ¿No os ha dejado dormir, no?- volvió a la carga Madrid

- ¿Que no nos ha dejado? No ha parado de maldecir en toda la noche. Gritaba tanto que no bastaba con taparse los oídos. Ah si y... AQUESTES ULLERES SÓN PER LA TEVA CULPA -gritó Catalunya

- Vale, pero no puedo solucionarlo- dijo Madrid

- Oh si, si que puedes- dijo Catalunya con malicia

- Dime cómo- respondió Madrid (n/ me recordó a Homer)

- La final de la Copa del Rey la juega el Athletic, ¿no? Y es en tu casa. Así que... ¿por qué no se queda contigo y así lo aguantas tú?- dijo Catalunya- Así, de paso también me río de ti.

- Ja ¿y cómo estás tan seguro de que perderá? Me gustaría ver tu cara si gana- dijo Madrid

- ¿Pero, tú sabes contra quién juega? Contra el Barça, así que MI victoria está asegurada- dijo Catalunya sacando todo su orgullo de culé.

- Ya seguro ¿y la Champions? ¿Y la Liga? Jaja - respondió Madrid

- Bueno... Ey, eso también te lo digo yo ¿Y la Champions? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Que Ramos quería que la pelota se convirtiese en otra Luna? Porque al menos, hasta ella debió llegar, jajaja- respondió Cataluña maliciosamente.

- Bueno, vale. Acepto - contestó Madrid

- No sabes lo que te espera- susurró Galicia

_Días más tarde, el día siguiente a la final de la Copa del Rey_

- Jaja, ¿qué te dije, Madrid? Íbamos a ganar y lo hicimos, jeje. El primer gol a los dos minutos - se burló Catalunya- ¡Campions, campions de la Copa del Rei! - comienza a canturrear - _Blaugrana al vent,_ _un crit valent, __tenim un nom, el sap tothom, Barça..._

- Vale, tienes razón, pero ¡cállate ya! Euskadi es insoportable cuando pierde. ¡Pero deja de recordarme que has ganado! ¡Que me recuerdas a mi copa aplastada! - admitió Madrid

Moraleja para todas las comunidades: Cuando el Athletic tenga todas las de perder en un partido, no dejes a Euskadi verlo contigo. Y si lo ve contigo, márchate antes de que el partido termine. O sufrirás las consecuencias.

* * *

Traducciones y otros:

Euskadiko depresioa (el título): Las Depresiones de Euskadi (Euskera)

Bo día: Buenos días (Gallego, aunk yo creo k el traductor se confundio y es buen día)

AQUESTES ULLERES SÓN PER LA TEVA CULPA: ESTAS OJERAS SON POR TU CULPA (Catalán)

És Catalunya, imbècil (se entiende): Es Catalunya, imbécil (Catalán)

¡Campions, campions de la Copa del Rei!: ¡Campeones, campeones de la Copa del Rey! (Catalán)

La canción que canta Catalunya después es una parte del himno del Barça que significaría en español: Azulgrana al viento, un grito valiente, tenemos un nombre, lo sabe todo el mundo, Barça (x3, aunk yo solo lo puse una)

Cataluya y Cataluña: los catalanes no usan la ñ (y a Catalunya le molesta k Madrid remarque la ñ)

Lo del Athletic: no creo k sea asi, pero en Vaya Semanita la chica del Athletic se ponia tan furiosa, que me dio la idea (al igual k la moraleja)

Todo lo k Madrid y Catalunya mencionan sobre su fútbol: derrota en Champions semifinales del Madrid ante el Bayern (en concreto el penalti de Ramos que se fue al cielo, y luego en Otra Movida bromearon con ello) y del Barça ante el Chelsea, la Liga (este año la ganó el Madrid).

Copa Aplastada: Todos recordamos el "incidente" de Ramos y la Copa del rey del año pasado (oye, alguien se dio cuenta de k todo le pasa a Ramos)

* * *

A los madridistas, culés y a los del Athletic k lean este fic les pido (a los primeros y a los ultimos, en especial) k no se lo tomen a mal. No creo haberme pasado con nada (bueno, probablemente con lo dl penalti un poco) Los culés se k no se lo tomaran tan mal... al menos eso espero.

K sepan k esto esta escrito (tal y como pone en mi perfil) por una culé asturiana (algo sportinguista, igual hago algo sobre ello (descenso a Segunda y RIP Preciado, vaya año)).


	2. Chapter 2

**Hispania Hetare**

**Capítulo 2: Un día de mucho calor vivido de dos formas distintas**

* * *

-Hace mucho calor, quiero ir a la playa ¡Quiero ir a la playa, jo vull anar a la platja! - chilló Baleares

Baleares, Valencia y las comunidades que antiguamente formaban la corona de Aragón (menos Catalunya) estaban en la casa de Madrid simplemente por petición (más bien, orden) de los hermanos Castilla. También los demás comunidades de la antigua corona de Castilla que no tenían costa (menos Murcia) estaban presentes.

- ¡Jo vull anar a la platja! - volvió a chillar Baleares. En seguida, Valencia se puso a secundar a su "germá" - ¡Nosaltres volem anar a la platja!

- ¡Calleu els dos ARA MATEIX! - gritó Aragón. Todas las comunidades se quedaron mirándola y al menos, Valencia y Baleares se acabaron callando.

- Espera, Aragón ¿tú sabes hablar catalán? - preguntó Madrid

- Hombre, pues sí. Si no, como quieres que entienda a estos dos y a Catalunya. En mi casa también se habla un poco de catalán, hay que ser culto, Madrid - dijo Aragón

- ¿Cuándo vamos a la playa, Aragón-san? - preguntó La Rioja

- Cuando podamos. Mas bien, cuando éstos nos dejen ¿Què dimonis vosaltres voleu? - dijo Aragón

- En cristiano, por favor - dijo Madrid

- Vale, ¿qué coño queréis? - preguntó a gritos Aragón

- Estar un poco en la naturaleza, de picnic. Ya que hace calor, es una buena idea - murmuró Castilla-La Mancha.

- ¿Y para eso nos querían aquí? Prefiero ir a la playa - se quejó Valencia

- Ya, pero yo...- dijo Madrid

- Si, sabemos que le tienes miedo al agua del mar y del océano y que además no sabes nadar. Pero eso no hace que nosotros no podamos - volvió Valencia

- A nosotros tampoco nos gusta ir a la playa - dijo Castilla-La Mancha

- Aparte... Otra vez, no han venido. Aragón ¿les has...? - dijo Castilla-León

- No les he visto en todo el día, pero les dejé un mensaje - respondió Aragón - Pero tampoco me han contestado.

_Mientras, en el norte_

La playa de As Catedrais (Las Catedrales) era (y es) una de las playas más bellas de toda Galicia. Había recientemente recuperado la bandera azul ¿Por qué se la habían quitado? Pues porque habían pillado a un socorrista durmiendo (sí, es verdad, aunque no se crea)

En la arena, Galicia y Asturias estaban tumbados sobre sus toallas, tomando al sol. Al lado, estaba Cantabria haciendo un pequeño castillo de arena y decorándolo con conchas que iba a buscar a la orilla. De repente, un balón de fútbol cruzó el cielo y aterrizó justo encima del castillo de Cantabria. La chica comenzó a llorar. En ese momento aparecieron Catalunya y Euskadi corriendo y simplemente se horrorizaron al ver dónde había caído el balón. Sobretodo, Euskadi, que era quién lo había lanzado.

- Tranquila, Cantabria. Deja de llorar - comenzó a disculparse Euskadi - Lo siento, sentitzen dut, sentitzen dut, milioi bat aldiz sentitzen dut. Gaztelua beste egiteko laguntzen dut

Pero Cantabria no dejaba de llorar y Euskadi no lo entendía. Hasta que Galicia se levantó.

- Cantabria, que Euskadi ha dicho que lo siente mucho y que te ayudará a hacer otro castillo - dijo Galicia

Cantabria dejó de llorar y Euskadi simplemente se dio cuenta de que se había estado disculpando en su idioma y que Cantabria no entendía euskera. Así que enseguida se puso a ayudarla, Galicia se fue a dar un paseo y Catalunya y Asturias a surfear.

En la noche los cuatro se quedaron en casa de Galicia ya que al día siguiente volvería a hacer calor. Cuandom llegaron, Galicia se fijó en su móvil y en un mensaje de Aragón avisándoles de que tenían que haber ido a casa de Madrid a... bueno, ya lo sabéis. Los otros también savicharon el mensaje.

- Bueno, de la que nos hemos librado. Fot-te Madrid - dijo para sí Catalunya.

* * *

Bueno, cap 2. Aquí las traducciones y otros, si están mal podéis corregirme (asi las cambio, estas son obra del traductor de google)

jo vull anar a la platja: Yo quiero ir a la playa (Catalán)

germá: Hermano (Catalán)

Nosaltres volem anar a la platja: Nosotros queremos ir a la playa (Catalán)

Calleu els dos ARA MATEIX: Cállense los dos AHORA MISMO (Catalán)

¿Què dimonis vosaltres voleu?: ¿Qué demonios queréis vosotros? (Catalán)

La bandera azul de Las Catedrales: Según mi padre se la quitaron así, lo busqué para asegurarme y en un blog ponía lo mismo.

sentitzen dut, sentitzen dut, milioi bat aldiz sentitzen dut. Gaztelua beste egiteko laguntzen dut: Lo siento, lo siento, un millón de veces lo siento. Te ayudaré a hacer otro castillo (Euskera)

Savicharon: Bueno, esta palabra no se ni si se escribe asi. A ojos de cualquiera es una palabra inventada, pero no lo es. Aki (en mi zona de asturias) se dice "no saviches" cuando quieres que alguien no revuelva en tus cosas. Es como... no se me ocurre ningun verbo en español que signifique lo mismo. No se si es con v o b.

Fot-te Madrid: Jódete Madrid (Catalán)


End file.
